Valentine's Day  Between book 10 and 11
by Elfie-100
Summary: There is a Valentine's Party and something strange is going on with the vampire's.
1. Chapter 1

Claire was walking to Physic's, her second class of the day, when she was stopped by Monica Morrell. Jennifer and Gina were behind her: Claire wasn't sure whether this was good or bad. "What do you want?" She asked, a little irritated.

"Nothing I would want from you. You don't have anything. I was just asked to deliver the invitations for this years Valentine Party. I'm sure i'll see you there, freak." And she flounced off.

Physic's, as usual was too easy for Claire's high standards. She completed the quiz in record time and left the class thinking about Shane inviting her to the Valentine Party. That's if he would. She was absolutely sure that Eve and Michael would go. Eve never missed a party. She wasn't paying attention (daydreaming) and walked straight into Oliver. This surprised her slightly because vampire's didn't usually walk out in direct sunlight in the daytime. "Why aren't you at Common Grounds?" She asked out of curiosity.

"That's mine and Amelie's business and none of yours. Now please get out of my way and watch where your going. I might not let you off next time." He didn't raise his voice but there was a demanding note and was obviously dismissing her but she was bursting with curiousity.

"But I thought that..." She began but he cut her off mid-sentence. "Now!" He showed his teeth but not his fangs but she could sence the erge to flash his fangs at her. She flinched and carried on walking. She glanced back but he was gone.

When she got in she could hear Eve and Shane bickering over what movie to watch on the tv. "Where's Michael?" She asked them.

"I think he went to see Amelie." Shane replied. Claire was sure that something was going on but decided to ignore it at the moment. She flung her self on the sofa and snuggled under the blanket. It smelt like Shane. She felt a little warm sensation creeping through her body. She couldn't describe it.

"I got a Valentine's invitation today. Monica was handing them around. It's some sort of party thing, I think."

"There's one every year. They are actually quite good." Eve enthused. Shane just grunted. This disappointed Claire a little and her happiness plummeted way below the zero mark. She was really hoping that Shane would invite her. She did have her doubts but she didn't really want to believe them. They had solved the problems that they had had when Shane had got involved in the Vampire Fighting Club. She thought that they were back to how they usually were.

Michel came back late that night. He was on kitchen duty that evening so he started to wash up at vampire speed. He seemed a little on edge and nervous. Claire went to speak to him. "Heyy. Are you alright? You seem nervous." He jumped when she spoke.

"No I'm fine." He was an even worst lier than Claire was.

"My points already proved."she muttered but he could probably hear her anyway."Why did all the vampires go to see Amelie tonight?"

He paused and then said."Sorry thats my business and not yours." He hurried out the kitchen leaving her standing there. Something was certainly going on but Claire didn't speak to Eve or Shane about it. They hadn't seemed to notice anything.

"Later that night in bed Claire was reading the valentine's invitation...again, when there was a knock at the door and it creaked quickly stuffed it under her pillow. Shane stood there blocking out most of the light that was coming in from the hall. He got straight to the point."Michael's acting strange. Have you noticed?"

"Yeah. And Oliver is aswell I think."

"You don't think it's the desease, do you?"

Claire shook her head with certainty. "No. Micheal went to see Amelie and I'm betting that the other vampire's did aswell. Oliver was walking out in full-sunlight. I asked them both what was happening but they both told me it was their business and not mine..."

Shane walked up to her bed and brushed the hair away from Claire's face."You're beautiful you know." Whoa! That was a completely different subject than what they were just talking about. "Lets leave the vampire's to do their vampire things." He climbed into the empty side of the bed and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

They woke up at the same time, almost like something had awakened them but the house was silent. Claire wiggled free from Shane's arms and started to get dressed. "I'm going to Myrnin's. It's important." He mumbled something and she left him in her bed. Downstairs the coffee pot was boiling and there were three cups left on the side. Eve must have gone to TPU on one of her early morning shifts.

She made herself some coffee and buttered some toast and sank down onto the sofa. Once she had finished she decided to take the portal because she wanted this to be quick. It would take too long to walk. She dumped her plate in the sink and walked into the living room and faced the wall. She focused on Myrnin's lab. The granite tables, the piles of books, the lamps that were constantly burning. The portal shimmered and she got a clear image of his lab. She stepped through, the portal slamming behind her.

Myrnin was hunched in the corner reading a volume that he probably had about five copies of. He put the book down saying, "Hello Claire. What brings you on this unexpected visit?"

She got straight to the point."What's happening with the vampires? They all went to see Amelie, well Oliver and Michael did anyway. Did you go?"

Myrnin seemed shocked but quickly recovered. "No, I didn't. I will speak to Amelie about it." He was obviously not lying, even Claire could tell. She was surprised at his eagerness to take her side. She turned to leave, saying thanks but Myrnin blocked the portals access from her. "Not yet little Claire. I have a job for you."

"Let the kid go." Frank Collins - Shane's drunk loser of a father - said. Claire had actually come to like him a bit. He had really changed since Myrnin had wired his brain to the machine. Well, since he saved her life really. They would never be close friends but the were... comfortable.

"You are under my control. I say what Claire does..."

"You don't own me!" Claire yelled the phrase she used quite often. Myrnin hesitated and she took that valuable second to escape.

She stepped through the portal into the Glass House. Myrnin could easily follow her but she didn't think he would. She was feeling angry now. They had the same conversation (if you could call it that) all the time. Claire was ready to take her anger on the first person she saw and that happened to be Michael. He came out the kitchen, a black sports bottle in hand. He was guzzling red stuff out of it which Claire often pretended was tomato juice. She wasn't in the mood for pretending today.

"Do you have to drink that in front of me all the time? We already know your a bloodsucker, you don't need to advertise the fact that your one of them." He paused and set it down on the table.

"What's got into you today?" He asked, his eyes full of hurt. He was trying hide it though.

"The truth." She muttered and gathered up her backpack. Studying in the University Bar would calm her. And Eve. She hadn't seen her since yesterday.

When she arrived Eve was pulling shots behind the bar. She smiled and called out a hello as she couldn't come over. The place was packed. Claire recognized lots of people. There was Monica and her back-ups bullying people out of their chairs. There was Alex, the boy who had lost his memory but was now as good as new. She new a couple of the people behind the coffee bar through Eve.

She grabbed a table and ordered plain coffee. A young man called Barney brought it over for her. She thanked him and payed the bill. She was flicking through her Chem lab book when she heard a clomping of heels. Eve. She saw her walking over towards her table. "I have a five minute break."

She flopped down beside her. "What's up? You look full of doom and gloom."

"Nothing." She sighed then said "Actually, everything!" She poured everything out. How the vampire's were acting strangely, her relationships with Shane, her losing her temper with Michael and how Myrnin always thought that he owned her.

"Leave the vampire's to do their vampire things. Apologize to Michael, he'll understand. Myrnin doesn't own you an you know that. And Shane. Shane really does love you Claire. How can you not realize that?"

I blush. "That's what Shane said, about the vampire's I mean. I'll go and see Michael now. I don't know why I said it. I just felt so angry."

"Ok you do that CB. Oh, and pick up stuff for taco's and some coke. We've run out and your on dinner duty tonight." I laughed and told her I would. She returned to go back behind the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

When Claire got in the house was full of life. The smell of chili was wafting from the kitchen and pop songs were blaring from the speakers in the living room. Claire could hear the shower running upstairs. She wasn't sure how as the music was so loud. She guessed that Shane was in the living room and Michael was upstairs. Chili and loud music usually linked with Shane.

Shane came out of the living room to join her. He kissed her on the lips, long and hard and then pulled away to breathe. She gasped like she always did when Shane kissed her. She could feel the colour in her cheeks quickly changing from pale to a rosy red. She put her hands up to her face self consciously.

He led her into the living room and they sat on the sofa together. Michael was in his armchair. Immediately Claire said, " Sorry about earlier. I was in a mood with Myrnin for trying to own me again and I was ready to blame it on the first person I saw." He accepted her apology with a nod.

"This has to stop Claire. With you and Myrnin. He's too dangerous." She dismissed this by pointing at the ceiling with a quizzical look. Shane and Michael were here and Eve was at the TPU coffee bar. So who was in the shower? "No, I mean it Claire and I know someone is in the shower. I have better hearing than you do." Shane was just looking between us with enquiring looks but they were ignoring them.

"Explanation?" He asked. They both looked at him, suddenly remembering that he was still there.

"Claire, we have to be honest with each other. What is Myrnin making you do?" Michael pleaded.

"Honest? I'll be honest if you'll be honest." Michael blushed. "Exactly."

"Hello?" This time they just ignored him.

"Ok Michael. If you tell me why you went to see Amelie yesterday and why you are inviting people, presumably vampires, into the house then I will tell you what is going on with Myrnin. Simple." She demanded.

"Ok, if you insist. Don't blame me if I get killed though. Amelie summoned..."

"No! Stop! Don't tell me if it will get you killed!" Michael raised his eyebrows but didn't carry on.

"That's not a vampire upstairs, it's that loony friend of Eve's. Miranda. She knocked on our door. She was filthy and I told her to jump in the shower but the at rate she is going there won't be any hot water left when it's out turn." They all laughed. She had that affect on him.

Shane obviously wasn't interested about the conversation between Claire and Michael because he asked Claire to accompany him to his room. When they got in his room Shane locked the door behind him, "We don't want any unexpected visitors popping in." Claire laughed. Shane laughed along with her. He didn't usually laugh unless he was around Claire. They climbed into bed together and fell asleep like they do most nights. Nothing woke them the next morning. Not even Claire's alarm. They forgot all about the vampires. "How would you like to come to the Valentine's Party with me?" Shane had murmured before they fell asleep.


End file.
